tbmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Minutemen
"Eximia Concordes Purpurea!" "I sat for a while outside of The Temple of The Button, and watched as purples poured out, like violet waves falling from a grey beach" Created by /u/GordonManley when /u/thebutton famously said “Only 60s may be saved, all others are lost”, Team 60s is the first faction pertaining to a certain color. In this case: purple. Team 60s supports pressing The Button at 60 seconds, calling what some may see as a loss, a victory. They state that is “their task to spread word of The Button, and encourage all to press it”. Although they are a pro-press faction, Team 60s has sometimes been misinterpreted as a desctructionist-esque faction aiming to destroy the button, when in fact, they wish only for people to join them as “Minutemen”, or, those who press at 60. In 5, AoR, several Minutemen leaders turned to the Violet Hand, resulting in a civil war. It was violent and it split the community in half resulting in the loss of many Purple lives and the entire subreddit of /r/59s, which /r/NoColoreds took advantage of the civil war and invaded, turing /r/59s into a Purple concentration camp. Team 60s has many beliefs as indicated by “The 10 Tenets” and the “Amethyst Creed”. The 10 Tenets states: # The Button’s only purpose is to be clicked. # The Button rewards as many who follow its rules as it can, for the 60s are the chosen, and not the chosen few. # The Button rewards the chosen ones with the 60s flair, as 60 is the pure number that consists of all others. # All should give up their fate to the Button, for one cannot choose to be blessed. # All colored flairs are meaningless, and 60s are blessed with their number, and never with their purple color. # All 60s are equal to each other, no matter how they were chosen by the Button. # The 60s are superior, but are also tasked with great responsibility; they must lead the other pressers, and teach the greys to click the Button. # All 60s will hold strong in the presence of hostility from others. # Only 60s may be saved. All others are lost. # Eximia. Concordes. Purpurea. (Chosen, United, Purple) The Amethyst Creed states: # The forest does not begrudge the tree, and so the Sixty may not begrudge any number we contain. A majestic redwood does not diminish the simple elm, but adds glory to the entire wood. # Before the Button we all shared an empty, white flair. The Button's prism may have divided us, but there is no rainbow without us all. # We press the Button because it is our duty, yet we are eager to witness the glory of the after-timer. Thus, the Minutemen serve both causes, fulfilling our duty yet speeding the arrival of our destiny. # Each time a presser becomes a heroic low number, there are countless others who join our ranks in the attempt. It is our honor to find these souls and show them the way. # Do not fret over the non-pressers. Their time may yet come, and none can know who will press before our time is out. # We serve the Button and we serve the Spectrum. There are none too mighty to hear our words, and none so low as to be beneath our gaze. # We are the only of the Spectrum who are truly whole. Remember this in your interactions, and be kind. Both of these are meant to be used to spread the beliefs of the Team and to be followed by its members. Team 60s, being the large faction that it is, has been involved in numerous events, the first of which being a conflict with /r/sunguardians that lead to the first war between factions. /r/sunguardians and the Illemonati on one side, with Team 60s and /r/violethand on the other. Peace was made shortly thereafter. More recently, Team 60s has been trying to establish itself as a less hostile faction by making peace with other factions that support pressing at a later time. Team 60s is run as a democracy, with two branches, a council, a group of sages, and many members of a pseudo-cabinet. History Team 60s was formed on April 1st, 2015 by /u/GordonManley. It began small, led by /u/GordonManley, /u/TjBee, /u/kerbalweirdo123, /u/JStubbs, /u/Kirota, /u/PsychoticWhispers, and /u/SLY_cs. In its early days, members considered themselves as supreme, being the best of the pressers, and the luckiest. To gain the 60s flair, you would have had to press immediately after another person had pressed, making it incredibly difficult to press at intentionally. Government Soon after formation, a democracy was formed. The positions included: * Chief Minuteman: Leader of the branch. Oversees the entire Executive Branch. Appoints all cabinet members. He is elected by the entire community, and serves a term of four months with a two term limit. * The Council of Sages: The Council is made up of 5 officials. Council Members must come to a unanimous decision for a bill to pass. Council Members must come to a unanimous decision on judicial matters. Council Members are elected by the nation, serve a 4 month term with no term limit, however can only serve 2 terms consecutively. Along with those, there was also the Cabinet, elected by the Chief Minuteman: * Secretary of State: Responsible for creating treaties and dealing with other factions. Basically a foreign minister. Appoints ambassadors to each other faction. All treaties have to be approved by the Chief and the Council of Sages. * Secretary of Defense: Leader of the military. Responsible for preparing for any potential war, creating the military hierarchy, and assessing the strengths of other factions. Anyone can join the military of course. * Secretary of Interior: Responsible for affairs inside the subreddit, and working to organize community events. Probably be the largest part of the branch outside of the Department of Defense. * Secretary of Art: Any writing, art, or other creative works created by the community is directed by this cabinet member. They organize those who wish to produce great works for the community, and also keep track of our emblems. * Secretary of the Button: Responsible for keeping track of the Button, and recruiting 60s and future 60s to our cause. In charge of 60s inside /r/thebutton trying to spread our message. Category:Factions Category:Purple